


魔法消散之夜

by xy700145



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), チェリまほ - Fandom, 櫻桃魔法
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 不知為何拖到現在才寫的梗，就是日劇中最後一集跳過的那一晚。
Relationships: 黑澤優一X安達清
Kudos: 19





	魔法消散之夜

望著眼前的男人，安達發覺自己的心早已有了決定。沒有魔法又怎麼樣，變回普通的三十歲男子又怎麼樣，他願意用這些換取與黑澤共同的未來。

在黑澤的房內與他擁吻的時候，安達前所未有地感到安穩，過往每跨出一步總會如影隨形的躊躇此刻不復存在。

『安達安達安達安達……』黑澤在心裡持續喚他的名，安達不禁失笑，卻沒有退後，他攀著對方的肩加深這個吻。

衣衫在交纏中落盡，黑澤甚至無暇抽身將脫下的衣物收整好，他踢開褪至地面的長褲，與安達一同跌在床上。微涼的棉質表布貼在肌膚上，兩人的呼吸錯了一瞬。

黑澤的手似有若無地撫摸他的背，搔癢令安達的胸腹忍不住縮背挺胸，他咕噥道：「癢。」

「抱歉。」黑澤的手指頓了須臾，終於切實地覆上。「你身上好熱。」感受著掌下溫暖的肌膚，黑澤讚嘆。

聞言，安達覺得自己渾身越發蒸騰，氤氳的雙眸凝視身上男人，「你也一樣。」他撫上黑澤的臉。

彷彿受到吸引，黑澤再與他交換一個吻，他們的身軀交疊，唇邊的水痕平添幾分糜亂。雙腿互相摩娑，下身半硬的陽物緩慢地相抵磨蹭，他們的吐息更加濁重。

一切彷彿都水到渠成，然而有個畫面閃進安達的大腦，他本就情熱的面頰越加發紅──黑澤的思緒飛馳，如今已在想像安達趴俯在床邊翹起臀，他在後方操幹的場景，細緻到安達都能聽見自己的喘息聲。

「要用這個姿勢嗎？」安達遲疑地說，似乎對膝蓋不太好。

沉溺的神情僵住，黑澤迅速地清空腦袋，快得如同欲蓋彌彰，「不，我想看著你的臉。」而且今日沒鋪地毯。

安達甜蜜地勾唇，他們的手在彼此佈滿薄汗的肉體上摸索向下，握住了並在一起的肉柱。手指隔著他們的性器相觸，他們不約而同地慢慢套弄，沒人想太快離開這一刻。

另隻手捻著安達的乳首，黑澤的臉貼在他脖頸輕嗅，往下舔拭胸前的肌膚，含進另一邊受冷落的乳珠。安達的手抓著他的髮根，不知是鼓勵還是退卻地微微收緊。

『安達身上好香。』黑澤半心半意地想，聽見的安達慵懶地瞥他一眼，目光繾綣。

他們的陽物皆已全然硬挺，黑澤的手沿著會陰向後摸，手指探入臀縫之間，嘴唇再度與安達相交。

一吻畢後，他語帶徵詢地說；「東西在床頭櫃裡。」指的自然是保險套及潤滑液。

「嗯。」安達喘息著頷首。

黑澤按捺不住，匆忙地把上述物品取出，他們再度吻上彼此，交互為對方套上保險套，性器在被包住的同時脹大了一圈。

在腰下塞了一顆抱枕，安達難為情地用掌摀起臉，放下之後發現黑澤正專注地凝視他的臀間。「不要看。」他出聲後驚訝於自己聲音的沙啞撩人。

難捨地收回露骨的目光，黑澤將他的腿分開，跪在他雙腿之間。他嗓音低沉地說：「你身體的每一處都很美。」

「哪有人這樣稱讚。」安達悶住了笑。黑澤扶著他的腿，感受到他身軀隱約的顫動。

對上黑澤的目光，安達能從他染滿情欲的眼裡探出其中的真誠，他放鬆大腿肌肉讓腿張得更開。

此時毋須多言，黑澤挖出一坨潤滑液沾滿手指，按在仍然緊閉的後穴上，他耐心地撫揉片刻，在安達的腰開始難耐地扭動時，伸進一根手指。

安達不可能看見身下的光景，但當黑澤在腦海裡細細描繪時，正與他親暱接觸的安達腦海裡同時出現了那一幕，這讓他幾乎登時射了出來。

「哈啊。」安達的腿肌繃緊，穴肉亦緊咬住體內的手指。他綿聲說：「黑澤……」想叫他不要再想卻又克制不住繼續觀看。

黑澤抬眼望他，落一個吻在他的肚皮上，「放鬆一點。」

在他的撫慰之下，後方的谷道總算鬆泛了些，黑澤再探入一根手指，兩指在徑道中張開，安達感到一種古怪的撐開感，肛口不禁內縮了下。

黑澤的準備過於細緻，他幾乎將油液抹到了手指可觸的每一寸腸肉中。囊袋痙攣地抽了兩下，安達不得不圈緊自己的男物根部，壓抑噴薄的衝動，但下一刻黑澤的手指找到了他體內的敏感點。

安達倒吸口氣，緩緩地吁出，顫聲道：「不要再摸那邊了。」他拉著黑澤的手臂又說，「進來。」

「我不希望你有半點疼痛。」黑澤順著他的力道往前，聲音磁性又性感。

「我想感受你。」安達的話令他丟盔卸甲。

在陽物上塗抹一層油液，黑澤握著他的一腿腿彎，將大腿壓往其身，經過充分擴張的後穴張開一個小口，他扶住過分硬挺的昂揚，平緩地貫穿身下的男人。

安達感覺自己正被撐開及填滿，他不由得屏息，未被抱扶的腿不住在黑澤身側磨蹭。當黑澤的陽物全根沒入的時候，他們同時長出口氣，在安達抬首索吻之前，黑澤的唇已覆過去。

甬道緊裹著柱身規律地收縮，黑澤的舌纏綿地收回，唇瓣初分的時候，他挺腰開始律動。起初他慢得磨人，當穴肉會在陽物退出時絞緊以後，黑澤加快了挺動的速度。

勉力保持的呼吸頻率就此錯亂，呻吟聲漸漸高亢，黑澤的手與安達一起握住安達的性器套弄時，抽插得更加用力。安達不知此時他的腰狂亂地扭動，他抱著黑澤的脖子，腿環在對方腰上，期待下次更深的挺入。

「嗯，啊，哈啊。」安達的嘴被欲火燒得乾燥，黑澤忍不住吻濕缺乏滋潤的唇瓣。

浪潮席捲了兩人，黑澤幾次使勁戳刺後，挺到最深處洩了，安達近乎同時攀上頂峰，後穴無法控制地緊裹陽物，榨出又一股餘精。

一時之間，除了粗喘聲再無其他，黑澤的身體蓋在他身上，他們撫摸對方潮潤的身軀，享受溫存的時刻。

當思考能力再度回爐的時候，安達漫不經心地想，原來做愛的時候，真的無法注意不相干的事情，就像他就沒察覺後半段如此親密的接觸中，他到底有否讀到黑澤的心聲。

思及此，他望向翻身躺在身旁仍然摟抱著他的男人，發現再無隱密的聲音傳來。

「我不能讀心了。」安達一點也不失望地說，聽見的黑澤將他摟得更緊。

隔日早晨，陽光透進屋內照映在床上，黑澤的眼皮顫了顫，慢慢地打開，當他看見安達真實地躺在身邊的時候，微笑根本難以抑制。注視一陣子以後，他閉眼決定假寐片刻。

差不多在往常的起床時間，安達睜開了眼睛，轉頭望見再次醒來的男人，柔軟的笑容浮現。

「聖誕節快樂。」黑澤突然道。

安達不禁笑出聲，「通常都是說早安吧。」

兩人笑著滾作一團，在棉被裡打鬧，絲毫沒有起身的打算。片刻後，房內的氣息泛起春色……

完


End file.
